Someone Blue
by ThunderScythe
Summary: Bluestreak's seeing all the bonded pairs and wish he had someone to call his own...


Bluestreak had always wondered why he was around. An act of Primus, luck, perhaps karma? He didn't see any positive purpose for his function except exacting revenge on the 'cons by shooting their heads off with his rifle and even that unnerved him to his core.

He watched the party with dim and sad optics. Loud music was blasting thanks to Blaster and he could've sworn his audios had started ringing five breems ago but he couldn't tell over the loud bass and background chatter of everyone in the rec room.

He watched Jazz nudge Prowl, who was trapped between him and Smokescreen, the three playing cards with Ironhide and Ratchet. Prowl grumped and folded after being laughed at for only having weak cards. The Datsun smacked away the other Datsun's hand when Smokescreen tried to take one of his cards to add to his own hand. Ratchet, a bit tipsy by the way he wobbled and leaned against the table, grinned and said something to Jazz, pointing his finger at the Porsche. Ironhide gawked after a moment and burst into laughter. Jazz laughed too but grinned in triumph when he laid down his cards and the others stared with wide optics at them before grumbling and throwing their cards at him, who laughed.

Bluestreak fiddled with his cube of energon. Ever since he had been rescued from the rubbles of his home, he had felt a longing deep in his spark. A longing for love and comfort- a longing that he had never felt before but had seen everyone else have. He looked up at the group again and couldn't miss the way Ratchet leaned against Ironhide slightly. Jazz was idly petting a door wing owned by Prowl while Smokescreen busied himself with the cards, eyeing the others before slipping a few cards under his leg for safe keeping. With a sigh, the young gunner decided to look somewhere else for comfort.

Hoist and Grapple were busy making a structure out of their empty energon cubes, giggling to each other when their hands brushed or a few cubes collapsed on each other. Neither seemed affected that their 'building' was falling apart on them. They were too wrapped up in each other to even care. Grapple did, however, jump with a start when Hoist suddenly slumped against their energon cube structure and, after a quick check, laughed hard and hugged the downed mech.

Bluestreak figured that Hoist must've fallen into recharge and he smiled a little despite himself. He flickered his optics in a blink when, behind the two builders, he spotted Mirage sitting at his own table. The spy was minding his own business and was nursing a cube idly, taking in no notice when Hound and Trailbreaker snuck up behind him and grabbed him, the spy yelping and instinctively activated his cloaking. Hound grinned and, with Trailbreaker's help, pulled the mech down to the floor. Bluestreak's optics widened a bit when the table suddenly morphed into a couch and decided to look somewhere else.

The twins were happily playing 'keep away' with Perceptor and his datapad, the shorter microscope having a distraught look on his face as he jumped up and down for his datapad. Sunstreaker was about to throw the pad back to his brother with a grin when he felt something hit his back hard. Grunting the mech turned around and he sneered when he met Wheeljack's optics. The inventor's headfins flashed a happy blue before revealing to the twins his latest invention: a four barrel paintball gun. Sideswipe's optics lit up in 'prank mode' at the sight of the beautiful gun but laughed when Sunstreaker got another taste of it with three 'splats' against his chest. The golden mech growled and was about to lunge at Wheeljack when the inventor said something and Sunstreaker's mouth dropped in abject horror. A few more nicely placed 'splats' and the twins high tailed it before they were decoratively colored by the mech.

Bluestreak watched with a slump as Perceptor fumbled to catch the datapad before smiling wonderfully at Wheeljack and hugging him, the inventor's headfins glowing pink while he pointed the gun towards the ceiling so the bots nearby would stop staring in bewilderment. Perceptor gave Wheeljack's mask a delightful kiss before whispering something to the mech, Wheeljack's optics widening and his headfins turning an embarrassed shade of red.

Bluestreak sighed as he watched the two science mechs leave the rec room and, after swallowing down the rest of his cube, decided he should go too. No use watching everyone being happy if he couldn't be happy himself. He felt like he was going to spend the rest of his time alone as he shakily stood up and slowly made his way to the door.

His arm was caught and he was surprised when he turned around and saw the smiling face of Tracks. The red faced mech asked if he would like some company and Bluestreak grinned widely and nodded, allowing himself to be lead back to a table. He felt his insides bubble with want and he forced down the happy grin that wanted to smear itself across his face.

This was going to be the beginning of a wonderful relationship!!

…Right?


End file.
